Donde quiera que estés
by Usako Suyi
Summary: Pensamientos de Darien al amanecer


_**Donde Quiera Que Estés...**_

Me desperté. Traté de alcanzarte, pero no estabas a mi lado. Mi brazo te buscó sobre la cama, y el vacio que encontré en él, se extendió por mi alma.

_Cada vez que te veo partir  
algo se quiebra en mí.  
Y preciso cicatrizar  
noches de soledad.  
_

Una y otra vez pensé que jamás te perdería, que tus labios quedarían fusionados a los míos. Tu cuerpo y el mío unidos, como si nunca se hubieran separados.

Porque ahí, en nuestro lecho, somos uno. Vos y yo. El resto del mundo fuera, lejos, inmateriales, y nosotros inalcanzables.

Miles de veces morí en tus brazos, y miles de veces te vi morir en los míos. Cada vez fue más hermoso, cada vez más verdadero, increíblemente único. Vivir y morir sólo para llegar a ser uno.

_Tomo un taxi hacia algún café,  
tomo algo antes de volver.  
Y después trato de dormir  
y no puedo dejar de pensar._

Ahora trato de buscarte entre mis sueños, y te veo ahí. ¿Estarás también buscándome en los tuyos¿Me verás como te veo¿Me sentirás como te siento? Ya que estás unida a mí, en lo profundo, en lo certero, en lo incierto, en mis realidades, en mis fantasías y en mis pesadillas.

Porque así somos y así nos vivimos. Entregándonos sin saber, si volveremos a encontrarnos. Y el mañana, cubre con sus suaves velos el sol, haciendo que el cielo se oscurezca, anticipándome lo doloroso de mi partida.

Mi alma se encuentra vagando en la incertidumbre de no saberte ahí, donde no hay tiempos, donde yo reino. En mis sueños.

_Amor donde quiera que estés,  
deja la duda y vuelve a mí.  
Que yo estoy esperándote,  
que yo sigo esperándote.  
_

Cada beso tuyo tiene el poder de quitar mis miedos, cada caricia me embriaga, me intoxica con la más poderosa droga. Cada vez que nuestros cuerpos se encuentran generan luz, magia, perfección, en una palabra: AMOR.

Y yo quiero amarte así, con las luces prendidas, iluminados por velas, sobre o bajo el colchón, sobre sábanas de seda o pieles frente a una chimenea. En tus momentos de alegría y en tu soledad. Probar cada lágrima tuya y hacer de ella un tesoro, mío, secreto y sublime.

_Vuelvo al piano y toco sin querer,  
la misma canción de ayer,  
como cartas que no escribiré,  
como un sueño que no alcanzaré.  
_

Y acá me tenés, con mi corazón al descubierto, buscándote entre sueños. Creándote de inventos, imaginándote en silencio, junto a mí. A mi lado por la eternidad.

Y cuando creo que te puedo alcanzar, y encerrarte en mí. Vuelvo a la realidad, a nuestra cama, ya vacía y vuelvo a gira. Mi primer pensamiento por siempre... Vos. Mi último pensamiento... Vos.

_Amor donde quiera que estés,  
deja la duda y vuelve a mí.  
Que yo estoy esperándote,  
que yo sigo esperándote.  
_

Me estiro, antes te buscaba mi brazo. Ahora te busca y te ansía mi cuerpo, y no estás ahí. ¿Acaso te desvaneciste por la noche¿Acaso nunca fuiste real?

Me niego a aceptar esa realidad, haciendo esfuerzo abro mis ojos para poderte encontrar. Y las pruebas están sobre mi cuerpo, tus marcas siguen en mí. Haciéndome saber que te pertenezco, y que nunca te perderé.

Te busco, y al fin te encuentro. Admirando la alborada y regalándole mis lágrimas. No puedo más que acercarme y adorarte. Tan fascinada por la salida del astro rey, que no te percatás que el verdadero milagro y el verdadero espectáculo sos vos.

_Amor donde quiera que estés,  
deja la duda y vuelve a mí.  
Que yo estoy esperándote,  
que yo sigo esperándote.  
_

Ahora es el sol quién te adora y no puedo evitar sentir celos. Porque él fue el primero que tocó tu piel, así desnuda y maravillosa.

Y no puedo más que rendirte honores como él y quererte para mí, sentir el calor de tu piel sobré mi piel y llevarte a donde sé que podemos ir.

Volver a morir en tus brazos, que vuelvas a morir en los míos. Revivir para encontrar nuestros cuerpos una vez más.

_Amor donde quiera que estés,  
deja la duda y vuelve a mí.  
Que yo estoy esperándote,  
que yo sigo esperándote._

Te percatás de mi presencia, me mirás y sonreís. Tu brazo se estira hasta alcanzarme y ahí nos volvemos a sentir.

Ya no hay tiempo que perder, una vez más unirte a mí y una vez más unirme a vos.

Es lo único que puedo rogar, una vida más, una muerte más, un año, un mes, una semana, un día, una hora, un segundo más.

De ahora a la eternidad...

Amor donde quiera que estés,  
deja la duda y vuelve a mí.  
Que yo estoy esperándote,  
que yo sigo esperando,  
que yo sigo esperando,  
que yo sigo esperándote…

_**

* * *

**_

_**Desde La Camita Con Mamo!!!!**_

Canción **Donde Quiera Que Estés** de **Manuel Wirtz**

En mis últimos minutos junto a él dejo el ya ritual (mentira!!!) mini fic de despedida a mi Amor. Lo bueno es que siempre vuelve. Ya que como Presidenta de Mamochas, él tiene que venir a Mí, para constatar su nuevo destino todos los meses.

Así que lo voy a extrañar, pero no puedo raptarlo, debe seguir su camino y volver a mí furtivamente. Es lo que hay y lo agradezco.

Ahora dejando de lado esto, les comento que estuve enfermita. Desde el último miércoles, hasta hace muy poquito. Por ende no pude sentarme en la compu para escribir el fic de esta semana (como habrán notado). Voy a tratar de escribirlo esta semana, la vida se me pone difícil niñas ya que en días nomás tengo parciales, así que sepan disculpar los retrazos T.T

Besos a Todas, espero que les guste esta locura que escribí, las quiero!!! Bye


End file.
